


Places Everyone!

by Murdock_AR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hockey, Musicals, Photography, Post-High School, Skywalker Family Drama, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Angst, the boy next door, the girl next door - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdock_AR/pseuds/Murdock_AR
Summary: Rey moves back to her hometown and starts going down memory lane called her senior year of High School. What happened that year and what will happen now that she is back in town?





	1. The return home

**Author's Note:**

> So this the second time we have rewritten this story. Sorry about that guys we just haven't felt proud or confident in the story. So after coming up with new elements and ideas for this story we have something we are actually proud of and doesn't make us cringe rereading it and thinking who let us publish that rubbish. Anyways hope you enjoy this new version.

“I can’t believe it I’m home,” I thought to myself after driving past the sign telling me Welcome to Coruscant. I drove past my old high school which just made me remember my senior year where everything happened.  
I came to a stop at my apartment not far from my old neighborhood and Uncle Chewie’s garage which I'm helping taking over since he is retiring.  
Uncle Chewie called me recently telling he is retiring and his son doesn’t want his garage. So that leaves me… Me the girl who had an Engineering job at NASA! I got a full ride scholarship to MIT after high school and graduated from there. But here I am back in Coruscant. In this tiny apartment. My brain is screaming at me. “WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Then I remember it’s been my dream to run my own auto body shop or take over for Uncle Chewie’s shop so when he offered it to me I took it and left NASA.  
After driving for what seemed like forever I am unpacking its official...I’m back! While unpacking my box of books, and yes I know it's cliche, but I found my senior yearbook taking me back to the year I left. Buckle in everyone take your place I am going to tell you about that eventful year.  
Senior year:  
The school had been in session for a month and it was time for the school’s annual musical. That year it was Phantom Of the Opera. Can you see where this is going? 

“Rey!” mom called from the stairs 

“Coming mom!” I yelled back 

Dad yelled from the kitchen “Hurry up Rey your food is getting cold”

Running down to the kitchen I slid into my assigned chair at the table. “Morning mom. Morning

“Morning Sunshine” Dad tells me from whatever he was reading probably Ender's Game… again.

“Rey honey, are you trying out for the Musical this year? Because Leia has been telling me they are needing people in the musical.” Mom asks looking at like she is not asking but telling me. 

“No mom, we have discussed this; just because you and dad were drama people back in high school doesn’t mean I have to,” I snap back my mother  
“But Rey… it’s your Senior year. Come on, you had all those singing lessons back in the day I know you could get Christine easy.” Mom winks at me.

“I agree with your mother Rey,” Dad says with his nose now in a different book drinking his coffee painfully slow. He always would keep three or four books by him during meals. He got bored of us sometimes.

“Okay! I am off now. BYE” I tell my parents. 

Both of them, in unison, say: “Bye sunshine!” 

I walk to my car and who is the first person I see but Ben Fucking Solo. He doesn’t see me but he looks sad like always. Over the summer he spent time in Naboo. Though no one knew why there’s hardly anything to do there. Arriving at school parking my car I see Rose and Finn, my two awesome friends. Rose is now a grade school teacher and has a set of adorable twins with her husband she met at college. They live in Coruscant probably should hang out with her now that I’m back...Finn well he is happily married to his high school sweetheart. I will reveal that soon I promise. He is a cop here in town or the town over last time I heard. 

“Hi, guys! Can we go to my locker? I need my physics textbook.”

While walking to my locker I lock eyes with Ben though he looks away. Hux is telling him about this movie he just saw from what I remember eavesdropping on that conversation. Hux went on to help Vice Principal Snoke set up his new high school The First Order. 

“You guys, ”I groaned, “My parents are pushing me to do the musical,” I rolled my eyes. 

“If you do it I’m in,” Rose tells me

“Well you both know my crush is in drama and so am I so I’m already trying-out,” Finn states  
“I’m totally getting Christine, Bazine,” Phasma loudly shouts as she walks by us. Phasma the really tall ultra-beautiful cheerleader. Who I might add gets pregnant right after high school by no other than her boyfriend Hux. Hux a hockey player along with Ben. They may be nerdy but they are star hockey players in this town taught by none other than Snoke himself. Snoke the Vice Principle and afterschool a hockey coach. 

Anyways, after hearing Phasma I knew I needed to one-up her. 

“Guys. It’s official… I’m trying out for Christine,” I stated

“Ooooh! This is going to be so much fun,” Rose says Giggling. 

“Rey, no offense, but can you sing?” Finn asks.

“Why yes, Finn, I can. I had singing lessons but stopped before high school because I didn’t  
want to be an opera/ Broadway singer I wanted to be like my uncle Chewie,” I say 

“Well, Rey I wish you luck,” Finn said pulling me into a hug which I returned, “Whatever you say...Just don’t get your hopes up, Rey.” 

“Thanks, Finn, for your complete faith in me.”  
The bell rings I hug my friends and walk to Physics. Thank goodness its a lab day no lectures to sit through. See, when it’s not a lab day I usually end up falling asleep, I try not to! I swear! It’s just so hard when the lights turn off for the lecture and it’s just the right temperature in there.  
“Before we start the lab we are changing seats so you are getting your lab partners for the rest of the year. If you have a complaint about that take it to the principle Skywalker,” The teacher says. I listen for my name to be called and when it is I don’t realize that my new lab partner for the rest of the year is Ben Solo until I sit down. 

“Hi, Ben…” I say awkwardly. 

“Hi Rey,” He says back to me. I felt my cheeks start burning and I knew my face was already going to be cherry red.

The backstory on Solo and me. We have been next door neighbors for years. Literally, our windows face each other. We were friends the summer after I moved to Coruscant from Jakku. We would play in his tree house. Our families would meet up for dinner when Han was home from his digs or lectures he did all over the world. But when school started I found Rose and Finn and Ben had Hux and let’s say Hux doesn’t like me. So I and Ben would only talk after school and summers until we stopped talking altogether. I will elaborate on actual memories later in this little tale but for now, you get the short and sweet version of our history. 

Having Ben as a physics partner wasn’t so bad. Okay, I will admit when I wasn’t doing anything my mind was on what song I would sing for the audition. “What have I gotten myself into,” I thought to myself. Before I knew it the bell rang. Ben got up so quickly that he forgot to zip up his backpack. Classic Solo. A folder fell out of his backpack I picked it up to find photographs actually decent good photographs. “Hey is that one of me?” I thought. It was! I was laughing and you could see a bit of Finn and Rose. Oh, these must be for Ben’s Photo class he is in. Not going to ask why he has a picture of me, but probably need to give these back to him. Running to catch up with mister long legs “Ben!” I yelled he looked back. Good, he heard me. 

“These dropped out of your bag,” I say handing them back to him  
“Thanks, Rey,” he says smiling. The dude can actually smile. It’s a Christmas miracle! I smile back and walk away. Freaking out but keeping my cool…sorta. 

“AH HA!” I say loudly scaring Finn and Rose.

“Ah ha, what Rey?” Finn asks slightly mocking me.

“I found what song I’m auditioning with,” I state obliviously. Now I know it may be cliche but I’m a Barbra Streisand fan so for my audition song I did a song from one of her movies. 

“I’m doing a Barbra Streisand song.” 

“Rey?” Rose quietly calls for me

“Yes, Rose?” I answer back

“Okay… don’t kill me on the spot but who is Barbra Streisand,” She asks scared to death knowing that I love old movies and music. Well not that I would call it old. All I can do is blink at my friend

“The mom from Meet the Fockers,” I answer back.

“OH!” Rose goes she probably still doesn’t know who that is. 

“Okay, I changed my mind. I’m singing Moon River,” I state and Finn just chuckles knowing this would be a whole ordeal. 

At the end of the day, I signed up with Leia for Auditions.  
“Well well, Rey. Glad that you’re auditioning I remember you sang at one of my Christmas parties one year,” Leia says with a smile and walks away. It was one time and only because my parents told her about the singing lessons. I wish I could say I felt confident in singing White Christmas but I wasn’t. 

During auditions, I saw Ben, but of course, he was there. His mom was the drama teacher so it looked like she either told him or convinced him to join in the quote on quote fun times the auditions were going to be. I went outside to practice singing my song when I heard Ben and Phasma talking 

“I don’t understand why you are singing such an old song for auditions. Didn’t come out in the sixties or something like that?” Phasma asks 

“Well yeah Phas, it did come out in the sixties but it is still a classic. What are you singing since you have such a great taste in music?” Ben retorts.  
“Well if you have to know I am singing a song I wrote called Don’t Speak” She literally says with a straight face 

“Yeah-No Doubt,” Ben says laughing. I just had to laugh at that joke. 

“What are you laughing about, Johnson?” She turns to see me? 

“Oh nothing Gwen, just thought it was funny you are singing a Gwen Stefani song,” I say to her seeing Ben smiling. I turn away.

“Yeah, well… what are you singing? Since you know so well,” She yells at me, all heated.  
“Actually I’m singing a song that Audrey Hepburn sang,” I tell her but all she does is blink at me.  
Her name gets called and the three of us go into the auditorium. Phasma gets called first and she does sing No Doubt, not as good as Gwen Stefani of course but good enough. I had competition. I never was shy about competition, it was kinda nice. After about five people Rose goes up singing her classic Disney villain song, Mother Knows best. Finn went after her singing a Broadway song. I wish I could say that I remember what song but I don’t sadly. After him it was Ben, he has a sweet voice. He sang a Beatles song, Here Comes the Sun. Which made me smile. After him the man I will admit I had a crush on that I would daydream about sometimes like most girls. Poe Dameron… Well, his song was a show stopper. He sang a Frank Sinatra song. Everyone clapped their hearts out. Last but not least it was me. I get up there and I start to sing the emotions. 

“Moon River wider than a mile…” I sang. I can recall that moment I hadn’t performed since Leia’s Christmas party and I was barely in Middle School then. Here I was singing just to sing now. Okay, I was here to beat Phasma and make my parents happy. At that moment singing that song that my Gran would sing to me, I sang my little heart out. And when I opened my eyes everyone clapped at my performance. I bowed a little and walked off to stage into Finn's arms.

“You did well peanut! I will admit that I didn’t believe in you could sing at first. Now you proved me wrong. No no you blew me out of the water,” He says.

“I find your lack of faith... disturbing,” I say jokingly to Finn lightly punching his arm. 

“Children! Come into a huddle, I’m pairing you off with numbers we need to start the reading part of the audition,” Leia says handing out numbers to us. I looked at my number. Four. I looked around to see if anyone else had a four. 

“Hey-” I felt a tap at my shoulder 

“Hi, I’m Poe. Do you have a 4 by any chance?” 

“Hi, I’m Rey and yes I do,” I felt my knees get wobbly, the guy I have been daydreaming of was talking to me. Oh, my stars.

“I know who you are. So we should get into line then.”

“Yeah... probably best,” I said in a shaky voice. Oh my god alerts are going off in my head Poe Dameron is talking to me. Rey calm down. 

In line, I read over the lines Leia and her team wanted us to read. Simple enough I thought. Okay, I was freaking out to be completely honest. I saw Ben was reading with Kaydel Connix. Leia and Holdo were just nodding their heads. Soon after them, it was me and Poe.

Poe starts the scene “Christine Daae, where is your scarf?”

Breathing in “Monsieur?” I say sweetly 

“You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin . . .” He smiles at me. 

“Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!” I say to Poe looking him in the eyes. I could get lost in his eyes.

“Christine,” Poe says in almost a whisper which I found odd choice. 

“Good you two!” Leia beams. “Now we want Rey to do these lines for us,” she says handing me a paper.

“Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master!” I speak, supposed to be spellbound. 

Both Leia and Holdo looked impressed at my performance. They thanked us and we sat back down. I go to my bag and pull a cheesy romance book. I have a guilty pleasure of reading cheesy romance novels. 30 minutes go by when Leia appears.  
“Alright, we have a lot of decisions to make. In the morning on the window, you will find what parts you have gotten or if you made it into our little production. Thank you, everyone!” Leia says like a general but with a smile. 

I head out to my car. The sun was setting and the first person I see is Ben trying to take a picture of the mountains with the sunset. 

“That looks like it would make a beautiful picture,” I say walking up to Ben. 

He looks down at me and I could see a little blush come to his cheeks “I thought so too. So here I am taking a picture of it. Just don’t tell Hux or Phasma they might make fun of me I would also add my hockey team to the list.” He says with a slight chuckle. 

“Well... my lips are sealed.”

“Thanks,” he says running his free hand in his black hair. 

“See at home Solo,” I say walking to my car.

When I got home the first thing I smelled was heaven. FOOD. Mom had heated a plate of dinner for me.

“Honey, you are home how was auditions?” she asks coming out of the kitchen. 

“Good actually. I will see if I made it and if I made it what role I got.” I say before shoving my food in my mouth

“You will take nothing less than Christine” Dad says walking downstairs. 

“That's the hope dad,” I say with a smile. 

When I get to my room I see Ben writing something with his calligraphy set. Somethings will never change with him. He looks up to see me and he waves. I wave back turning away. That night was the beginning of a new chapter between me and Ben Solo. 

“You did great today. :)” -Ben 

“Thanks! Wait! Ben?”-Rey 

“OH! Yeah sorry I asked Rose for your number told her I needed it for the lab” -Ben 

“Oh okay… Well, Ben, you did well today too” -Rey  
When I got up from my bed I pulled back my curtain to see a shirtless Ben spinning around in his chair texting me 

“Night Rey”-Ben 

Quickly I reply. “Night Ben” -Rey  
The prologue to my story is now complete on to Act one scene One


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read our little story! We love you all.

 

I heard an annoyingly familiar beeping sound as I groggily awoke. I looked to my side to see that I had never turned off the old alarm that I used for work. Oh well, too late now, I’m already awake. I slowly peeled myself off my couch and then was hit by a massive headache. Something I hadn’t experienced since my college days which made me think the most likely culprit was the half the bottle of wine I had last night on an empty stomach. “Of course you did Rey,” I said to myself. I take a picture out of the pile of my old high school pictures next to my yearbook from senior year. Looking at the picture you could only see half of our faces but we were smiling. I stared at those pair of brown eyes. I let out an audible sigh. Searching on my phone for a nearby coffee shop. A new one appeared it was right next to my old book shop that was still there. I could go for a coffee and a muffin... okay, fine, maybe two. Oooh! I could also go for a romance novel since my life is lacking in that department... ever since my last ass of a boyfriend dumped me. Getting up washing my face and brush my teeth make myself presentable in the case I run into someone I know I can look decent. Okay more like put together? “God I’m a mess,” I think to myself.  
“Okay, Rey, well... we are a mess but coffee and a book could hopefully help us. Just pull yourself together for the outside world,” I say to myself aloud.

The sun was bright the spring day was nice as I walk down similar pavements and looking at buildings that I dearly missed. I walk into this coffee shop and get that overwhelming smell of coffee. 

“Hi, how may I help you?” The young women ask me. 

“Hi…” Looking at her nametag, “Brenda, I would like a hot mocha.” 

“What size?” she looks at me with a smile that puts me off

“Um, a medium-I suppose and can I get two blueberry muffins?” 

“Okay! What’s the name?” She asks in her high pitch voice 

“Rey.” 

After I pay the young woman named Brenda I hear, “Kylo black coffee.” I look over to see a tall man with shaggy hair looking like he just got back from the gym. Oh god, he looked at me.  
“Rey?” He calls. Shit! I know that voice…

“Hi, Ben or is it Kylo?” I say turning to him.

“You can call me Ben, Rey, we know each other.” 

“Yes, we do Solo,” I tease him.

“What are you doing in town?”

“Oh... that’s a long story,” I say as I hear my name being called.

“Really? Well, I would love to catch up but I have to get going. Oh! Here is my number,” He takes a napkin writing his number down on it. 

“Thanks,” I say trying not to show discomfort as I look and I see a woman's name appear 

“Well, nice to see you again, Rey.” 

“You too,” And like that he is gone I look down at the napkin...

“Rey,” Rose squeaked 

“Yes, Rose?” 

“Are you excited?! We get to see what parts we are getting!” She squealed.  
Honestly… I hadn’t thought about the roles for the musical but now that Rose brings it to my attention my stomach turns upside down with fright. I have no idea I would get but what I know was that the day was going to belong. In my physics class, I see Ben wearing his glasses looks like its lecture day. I sit next to Ben who was writing frantically. 

“Are you nervous for lunch?” I say. 

“No, I’m probably getting the Phantom.”

“Wow, that confidence Ben. Do you really think that’s what you will get?”

“Well, I mean… it’s the role I would like.” He says looking up at me. 

I look at him and what he was writing, “What are you working on?” 

“Oh! This just spur of the moment idea I had to write down for a story I am working on.”

“Ah, well one day I hope to read it.” I can see a blush creep onto his face.

“Thanks, Rey,” Ben says. I turn back to the teacher and soak up all he can teach me. At lunch, I sit by my tree and read my newest romance novel I got. 

“Reading smut again, Rey? Rose asks.

“Maybe, wait you do know I don’t only read smut books right? Like... I read romance books without smut. Oh, and this will blow your mind, Rose, I read fantasy.” 

“Always with your sarcasm, Rey.” As she throws her apple at me “Wait! I want that back.” 

“Fine here,” I throw it back to her “Where is Finn today?” 

“Oh, he is with Poe. They went off campus today.” 

“I’m offended they didn’t invite us.”

“Come on, Rey, you and I both know that you would just gaze longingly at Poe.” 

“Unless Ben Solo, again, has lighted the flame that is your candle of affection .” 

I start to laugh, “Wait what does that even mean?” 

“I don’t know! You know I’m not good with words.,” We sat there and laughed. 

Unpacking my boxes for the kitchen, my coffee already is gone and leaving me longing for another. After I finish unpacking my kitchen I move my dresser into the right spot with my new bed all set up and made. In town, after my coffee, I went down to my favorite antique shop and bought frames. Framing the eyes picture, Rose and Finn, Mom and Dad with Leia and Han at a BBQ from a few years ago, and my old friends in Florida. Ringing echoes through my apartment. It was my mom… this isn’t good. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hello, Rey. You alluded to in your voicemail that you left late last night that you have something to tell your father and me,” God I hate drunk Rey.  
“Yeah, I do,” I say mustering up my courage, “I have decided to move back home.”  
A long pause of silence.  
“Why, Rey? What happened to Matt and your job at NASA?’ My mother asks surprisingly calm.  
“He broke up with me stating that I am still hung up on someone. Also, Chewie offered me his garage and I took it,” Great, another long pause.  
“Rey... your mother and I are disappointed with you. What happened to NASA and your dream? What do have here, Rey?” my father’s voice rings out.  
God, I’m in trouble, “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry you are disappointed with my decision but it’s my life, not yours and all I can ask if you forgive me and support me.”  
“Alright, Rey, well... goodnight, we love you and wish you the best,” and just like that, they hung up. A weight was lifted off my shoulders. A ding of my phone and I see a text.  
Mom: Dinner Monday at 6:30  
Rey: Okay, I will be there.

After school people surrounded the window of the drama building. Some people were crushed and started sobbing as they saw the cast list, others jumped with joy and ran up and down the hall screaming like wild animals. Teenage boys, I swear.  
“Congrats, Rey,” Kaydel says to me. Looking confused I look at the paper and in bold letters  
Christine: Rey Johnson  
Phantom: Poe Dameron  
Raoul: Ben Solo  
Meg: Rose Tico  
Madame Giry: Kaydel Connix  
Carlotta: Gwen Phasma  
Richard: Finn Strom  
Gilles: Armitage Hux  
Looking at my name in disbelief, I realized I got the lead role. Then I look down Poe the Phantom that didn’t sound right and Ben as Raoul also doesn’t sound right. When I turn around Ben is there I move out of the way. When I look at him he was mad, like scary mad. 

“Rey!” Rose screams at me.

“You are so lucky! You get two cute boys to kiss you! I mean you are lucky you got a leading role,” Rose says to me with a big smile.

“Thanks, Rose, congrats on your role too.” 

“Thank you, Rey,” She pulls me into a tight hug, “Well, I best get going see you later.” 

“Bye, Rose,” I wave to her. 

I wander into the parking lot and I see Ben sitting on his car. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Go away, Rey.” 

“Why?” I say looking down. 

“Because I don’t need your pity,” he said sassily. 

“I’m not giving you any… but I understand you lost out to Poe for the role of the Phantom which by the way I think you suit much better.”  
“Rey…”

“Also think about it Raoul ends up with Christine and you get to kiss me more than the Phantom,” I say smiling.

He just laughs, “Thanks Rey I will keep that in mind.” 

“No Problem Solo. Also, I think you should get going to practice I heard Snoke is not kind to people who are late. Plus Hux says you have a game.” 

He just shakes his head “The game is this weekend and you should go.” 

“Are you asking me to watch your game. Like as a date?” 

“It doesn’t have to be a date, unless that’s what you want, Rey.” 

“I will go to your game as your friend and if you are hungry we can go to the retro diner.”

“Sounds good, Rey.”

“See you then, Solo.”

“See you in class tomorrow Johnson”

I find in my purse the napkin with Ben’s number on it.  
Rey: Hey, it’s Rey  
Ben/Kylo: Hello Rey  
Rey: This is so weird  
Ben/Kylo: A little bit… So how is life?  
Rey: I’m adjusting  
Ben/Kylo: Adjusting?  
Rey: I am moving back. I am taking over Chewie’s garage now that he is retiring.  
Ben/Kylo: See that makes sense. I just can’t believe you left your dream job at NASA  
Rey: Me either.  
Ben/Kylo: You know what I am craving?  
Rey: What?  
Ben/Kylo: One of those milkshakes from the retro diner  
Rey: YAS  
Ben/Kylo: Are you free?  
Rey: Why yes I am! Meet you there?  
Ben/Kylo: Of course  
And just like that Ben Solo walks back into my life.  
I went to the hockey game; I got front row seats with Rose and Finn. 

“Thanks for coming with me guys.”

“No problem, Rey” 

“Rey are you excited for your date?” Rose asks

“Rose, it isn’t a date, we are just hanging out after the game.”

“RIGHT,” They say in unison as Ben skates onto the ice.  
“Look! It’s your lover,” Roses says leans over.

Leaning over to Rose, “He isn’t my lover.”

“Not yet,” she says smugly.

The game was intense. Ben smashed someone into the glass right in front of us. I was so into the game that I didn’t see Leia come and sit down next to me. 

“Hello, Rey,” Leia said.

I screamed, “Oh! Mrs. Solo, you scared me.” 

“Please, Rey, we aren’t in school you can call me Leia,” She hunches over watching the game intently.  
Hux misses the shot 

“Damn it, Hux! you are better than that” She yells.

“Wow, Mrs. Solo you are really into this.”

“Maybe I am but these boys need to win and if I yell at them with motherly love they will get things done.” 

I couldn’t fault Leia in that department I wouldn’t want her to yell at me to try harder. After two hours and how many minutes the game was over and Ben’s team won.

The four of us yell, “Go KNIGHTS!”

“Well, Rey, have fun at the diner and make sure Ben is nice to you,” Leia says to me with a wink to top off her sentence.  
I meet Ben outside of the rink.

“Ready, Rey?”

“Ready if you are, Ben,” I say teasingly.

We walk to his car; he dumps his gear into the trunk. He politely opens the passenger door for me “Wow! Such a gentleman,” I purr.

“I know, I surprise people. I mean I was raised right.” 

On the road to the diner, the car radio plays Queen Don’t stop me now.  
I look to Ben and He looks at me and we both know. It was time to jam out to Queen. 

“DON’T STOP ME NOW!” We sing filling the car with laughter. 

We finally make it to the 50’s diner. 

“So, milkshakes?” He asks holding the door open 

“Well, but of course,” I say. 

We sit in a booth and ordered two chocolate milkshakes. 

“What are your hobbies?’

“Well… that’s a good question...Calligraphy. I guess. I am really into making my writing look fancy,” He says sipping on his milkshake. 

“Okay, Rey, I see your smile, what is your hobby?”

“I like to read books and fix things,” I say all smugly.”

“Fixing things? What do you mean by that?” 

“I want to be an engineer and work for NASA. See and I thought you were going to ask about my smut novels,” I say calmly the last part making Ben choke on his milkshake.

“Wait! What?!” he says.

“I got bored one day at my grandmother's house and I picked one of her books and I read it. Now I read all kinds of those stories I mean I read other things like Historical Fiction, Fantasy, Sci-Fi that kind of thing.” 

“Well... that is unexpected but interesting.”  
And just like that we talked and talked about endless things until our milkshakes were gone. Maybe Rose was right I did like Ben but I also like Poe great I like both of my leads. Wait, I am really Christine I like both of them. This is going to be a rollercoaster I can already tell. Not only that but this will be the second time in my life where I like Ben Solo. 

I met Ben Solo at our booth. 

“Why hello, Solo, nice suit.” 

“Hi, Johnson, welcome back to town.”

After waiting for our classic Milkshakes of course was always chocolate we started chatting. 

“Do you remember a time where we didn’t talk to each other or really like each other?” I asked 

“Um… no, but that’s because I was shy but I always liked you so I just played a persona.” 

“Ah, that’s right. So do you still write and take photographs?”

“Yes, I do. I am actually an English teacher and I go with my dad on his trips and take pictures.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It can be dangerous actually but yeah it’s mostly fun. How about you?”

“I got my dream job. I still read and have no romantic life.” 

“Me neither.” 

“WHAT!? A guy like yourself and you don’t have a girl, tsk tsk tsk now that is just sad.” 

“I know, my last girlfriend was actually my fiance but she broke it off” 

“I’m sorry that sucks. Wait, at the cafe, I saw a girl called you?” 

“Oh no, that wasn’t a girlfriend she is just a coworker asking me to edit one of her drafts for her.” 

“Okay, now that makes sense.” 

“You should come to have dinner with my family; my mom will freak out when she sees you.” 

“ Okay, I’m down. I love your mom and dad.” 

“Okay how about a Tuesday night?” He asks. 

“Make it a Friday” 

“Works for me?” 

Like old times we are talking like two friends even after what went down between us. 10 years we haven’t seen each other and like it never happened now we are here drinking our classic milkshakes talking about anything and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this new chapter. If you did kudos and if you want to chat with us comment down below   
> Also, we do have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreatestwriters-3) so you guys can check us out on there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoyed reading our new version of this story. Tell us what you guys think by leaving a comment or a kudos or do both. It would totally make our day. No, literally we celebrate everytime we get a kudos.


End file.
